


can i hug you?

by vigilantvirgil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vigilantvirgil/pseuds/vigilantvirgil
Summary: Roman's up late one night, over thinking too much. Patton visits him in his room.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	can i hug you?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a picture drawn by @pipapatton over on tumblr! Check it out here: https://pipapatton.tumblr.com/post/188896931348/here-are-some-very-soft-boys Thanks Mandy for letting me use your art as a muse!

Roman had been in his room for quite some time now. It was late– but it didn’t matter. Scattered all across his bed were different ideas. Thomas had a meeting earlier in the day and after those the creativity just poured out of Roman so quickly sometimes he considered asking Logan for typing lessons. 

As much as typing would be faster, something inside Roman craves handwritten works and script. The full binder of papers he would take to the next meeting with the rest of the sides meant so much more if all the papers were hand written. 

It would show how much time it had taken for him. 

It would show his dedication to his post.

Roman ran his hand through his hair and thumped the pen in his right hand on his thigh. Several more ideas were coming in from Thomas now. He did go see a movie with friends and those always seemed to strike an idea. Well, at least good movies did.

The prince glanced at the clock on his side table and noticed it was nearly 1am. Roman snapped his fingers which turned off the overhead light and turned on the fairy lights draped around his four poster bed. He pulled the sheer curtains back, tying them at the post and swung his legs over the side. 

Roman knew he needed to change clothes and much like preferring to write down his work, he preferred physically changing his clothes rather than snapping his fingers to magically get it done. 

A knock at the door across the way caught his attention and he looked over to see Patton peeking in. He smiled and pushed the door open with his shoulder. The moral trait was carrying a tray with a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk.

“Patton?”

“Heya kiddo! I figured I’d bring you a midnight snack!” Patton said warmly, sitting the tray carefully onto Roman’s nearby desk. “Warm cookies with a cold glass of milk are always the best.”

Roman smiled. “Yes, this is true.” His gaze softened. “The best…” he glanced down at the papers on his bed.

“Does that word bother you?” Patton asked as he turned from the tray. He sat down next to Roman on the bed.

Roman shrugged. “I mean, if I’m being honest– yeah.” He growled to himself and rubbed his hands through his hair. “I just want to be the best creativity I can be. I want my ideas to be perfection.”

“Kiddo, you know that perfection doesn’t actually exist right?” Patton asked. He reached over and placed a hand on Roman’s thigh. “Perfection is impossible. Even for those of us not completely human. The idea… is a myth.” Roman gathered up his papers while Patton spoke. Part of him knew Patton was right. “Thomas is just a human after all! Expecting to make something perfect out of everything he sends you is pretty unrealistic, kiddo!” Patton laughed lightly. 

Roman laughed back airily, feeling a bit awkward. “While that’s true, I still feel like I should be better than I am. Most, if not all my ideas, get shot down. Maybe, if I was whole–”

“Remus is no longer a part of you, Roman.” Patton interjected. “Thomas was rather young when the two of you split. You’ve been fine since then.” Patton was firm. “Remus has his responsibilities to Thomas as you have yours.” Patton bit his lip. “I apologize if it feels recently that you feel like you’re not important to Thomas. Because you most definitely are.”

Roman sighed and leaned back on his bed, sitting against the headboard. “It’s that easy to see right through me, isn’t it?”

Patton shook his head. “No, Roman. I’m the heart, remember? I can feel these things.” He scooted closer to the prince. “Can I hug you, Roman?”  
Roman nodded and Patton slipped onto Roman’s lap between his legs and hugged him around his waist. Patton snuggled his face into Roman’s chest and sighed contently.

“Thank you, Pat.” Roman said into Patton’s curly hair.

“Always. You’re my kiddo and I’m here for you.” Patton replied.

They laid that way for a little while, speaking of the next day’s plans and soon after enjoyed the cookies and milk. The evening ended with Patton and Roman entangled on the bed, snoozing happily together without a care in the world.


End file.
